memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Dictum Factum/Teaser
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is at impulse speed. TAYLOR'S (VO): Military Log Combat Date 53774.1. The Archer is patrolling the Cardassian Border, to make sure that no Dominion ships attempt to enter Federation Space. INT-TAYLOR'S QUARTERS TAYLOR'S (VO): (continuing) After we won the invasion of the Chin'toka system, my tactical officer was reassigned to the 134th marine division by the Starfleet Marine Corps and it just doesn't sit well with me right now. Taylor tosses and turns in her bed, and gets up from her bed and puts her hair in a ponytail and sits in the chair behind her desk. TAYLOR: (To com) Tea, Earl Grey hot. The replicator makes the cup with the tea in it, and she takes the cup and sips the tea. TAYLOR: (To com) Computer display the latest tactical updates from the Chin'toka System, (beat) as well as the causality reports. The desktop monitor shows the tactical update as well as the causality list updates in the Chin'toka system. CUT TO: INT-BRIDGE Sito is sitting in the Captain's Chair, when the turbo-lift doors opened and Commander Martin walks out of it holding a PADD looking at it. SITO (Surprised): Commander what are you doing up at this hour? MARTIN (Smiles): Couldn't sleep so decided to get some work done, (beat) so anything to report? Sito picks up a PADD and hands it to him. SITO (Annoyed): The latest report from my report today. Martin looks at it. MARTIN (Smiles): Same as the last three patrols we did today, last night, and yesterday. Martin hands the PADD to an Ensign and then sits in the Captain Chair bored when the com beeps. SITO (Surprised): Commander we're picking up a priority one transmission from Starfleet it's Fleet Admiral Ethan Samuels. Martin tapped his combadge. MARTIN: (To com) Bridge to Captain Taylor. TAYLOR (OC): Taylor here go ahead. MARTIN: (to com) You have an alpha one priority hail from Starfleet it's Fleet Admiral Samuels. INT-TAYLOR'S QUARTERS TAYLOR (Smiles): (To com) Patch it down here. The monitor changes to the office of Fleet Admiral Samuels. TAYLOR (Smiles): Admiral I'm glad you've called, (beat) I was wondering when me and my crew can get back to the front lines? Samuels leans forward. SAMUELS (on monitor): Taylor I've got some great news your first officers friend had gotten an appeal from the Judge. Taylor smiles. TAYLOR (Surprised): That's good when do we have to be there? SAMUELS (on monitor): By the end of the week. She leans forward. TAYLOR (Smiles): I'll let him know. SAMUELS (on monitor): Starfleet out. The Federation symbol appears and then she shuts the monitor off, Taylor taps her combadge. TAYLOR: (To com) Bridge prep a shuttle craft for two. MARTIN (OC): Aye, Captain. CUT TO: INT-SHUTTLE BAY ONE The Class-nine shuttle Kate Kennard is being prepped for launch as John and Sito hold each other. SITO (Smiles, worried): You be careful John and watch out for Dominion ships, (beat) I don't want to lose you. John kisses her forehead. MARTIN (Smiles): I am sure it will be an uneventful trip, (beat) and I love you Sito. They kiss and he gets onto the shuttle. INT-SHUTTLE CANOPY John sits in the chair and inputs commands into the console. MARTIN (Smiles): You ready to get your career back buddy? Kyle sits next to him in the co-pilot chair. CLARKSON (Smiles): (to Martin) Yes I am ready. Martin activates the com system. MARTIN: (To com) This the Kate Kennard ready for launch. SITO (OC): Acknowledge Kennard you've been cleared to launch and good luck. MARTIN (Smiles): See you guys in a few days. INT-SHUTTLE BAY The shuttle lifts off and flies through the force field. EXT-SPACE The shuttle flies over the Archer and then leaps into warp after it clears the Sovereign-Class ship. (End of Teaser, Fade out, Starting Credits)